Loving Kris
by nayrudreamcatcher
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a mysterious girl who hides a dark secret. She never thought of falling in love with one of bladers. But Biovolt scientists are after her. Why are they after her and will the Bladebreakers make sure she isn't taken away? [KaixOC]
1. Kris

**Loving Kris**

Ch. 1: Kris

It's been 1 year since the BBA won against BEGA. But now, **_Biovolt Co._** has a trick up its sleeve. Voltaire has a plan; a plan that involves a young 16 year old girl whose parents died from a terrible accident, and practically lived by herself.

Her name is Kris Allen. She has silver hair that is down to her hips, hazel eyes, and her life is about to become a living nightmare.

It all started when Kris was out shopping for new clothes. When she got home, her house was in flames. Her parents were in the house, and they were trapped inside. Before help arrived, the burning house collapsed before anyone could get out of there.

Kris's eyes bursted into tears. She dropped her shopping bags to the ground, she fell on her knees, and cried silently. All of a sudden, she was knocked unconscious and was dragged to a car.

When she woke up, she was barred to a wall, and had wires all over her body. Creepy scientists came toward her, then she passed out again.

1 month later, Kris escaped from **_Biovolt_**, and is now on the run; from **_Biovolt_**, from everything terrible thing that happened to her there.

What she'd never thought of happening, was that she would meet the Bladebreakers and fall in love with one of the bladers.


	2. An Unexpecting Meeting

Ch.2: An Unexpecting Meeting

The Bladebreakers were practicing at Bakuten Park. Kai was courting Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi while they are taking a few laps around the park.

"Tyson, pick up the speed! You too, Kenny!" Kai called out to them.

"Why don't you try to run some laps, Kai, if you have the guts to do it!" Tyson shouted.

"I'm the captain of this team, Tyson, and I decide whether or not I run laps. Now shut up

and run!"

"Don't bother arguing with him, Tyson. He's got a point, you know." Ray called out to him.

"Are you on his side now? Jesus, Ray! I can't believe you!"

"Hey, now's not the time to fight, okay? Let's just get this over with."

"Fine.."

Kai continued watching them until he heard something hit the ground behind him.

He turned around and saw a silver haired girl lying on the ground, injured and practically bleeding.

"Oh my god.. Guys, come here! Quick!" Kai shouted.

Tyson and the others stopped running and saw the girl lying on the ground.

"Kai, what happened?" Max called out.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out."

Kai ran to the girl, carried her (bridal style), and began to walk to Tyson's house, while the others followed.

While at Tyson's house, the girl woke up to see that Kai and the others were standing beside the bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"I think so.. Who are you?"

"My name's Tyson and the blondie here is Max, this is Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi and Kai. What's your name?"

"My name? My name is Kris, Kris Allen. Pleasure to meet you all."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't remember. But thank you for helping me."

Kris gave them a warm, bright smile and passed out.

"She's asleep. We better leave. She needs her rest." Kai ordered.

'Why is that girl so familiar? It's like I met her somewhere before.' Kai thought to himself.

The Bladebreakers left the room and let Kris sleep.

-end-


	3. Nightmares and Singing

Ch. 3: Nightmares and Singing

Kris awoke in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.

-Kris's dream-

Kris was running away from a group of mad men, and then tripped over a rock. Kris looked up and one of the men was pointing a gun at her. Before he could shoot it…

-End of Kris's dream-

Kris put her hand against her heart and felt her heart beating like a drum. She got out of bed and went looking for Kai. She soon noticed a door half-way open, so she went inside and saw Kai fast asleep.

'He's asleep. Well, I least I know nothing bad is going to happen and I'm not alone. I better let him sleep. I should get back to bed.' Kris thought.

She closed the door quietly and went to her room.

Back in Kai's room, Kai awoke from a horrible nightmare.

-Kai's dream-

Kai was in a dark room, no light, no sound, only darkness.

"Where am I?" Kai asked himself.

Kai looked in front of him and saw Kris standing there 5 feet away from him.

"Kris? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Kris was crying. Tears fell freely down her face.

"Help me….." she cried.

Suddenly, strange men came toward her and took her away. She started to struggle away from their grip but she couldn't get away from them. Then she faded away.

"Kris! KRIS!"

-End of Kai's dream-

Kai took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"I need a cold shower." He told himself.

Hours later, Kai got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror, very deep in thought.

'That dream… What does it mean? Is Kris in danger? If she is, there's got to be something I can do to help her.' Kai thought.

Kai soon noticed a fresh cut on his arm.

"Damn. How did that get there? Oh, well. I guess I better do something about it or it will get worse."

Kai got out some medicine and bandages, put the medicine on the cut, and wrapped the bandage around his arm.

He soon got dressed, went to his room, and went to sleep.

Hours later, it was morning. Kris had gotten up bright and early and made breakfast for everyone. **(She was at Tyson's house so she had a place to stay with the Bladebreakers) **Tyson woke up from the smell of food and rushed to the dining room.

"I smell FOOOOD!" he shouted.

He saw that Kris was setting the table filled with food, and then she noticed Tyson standing there and smiled.

"Good morning, Tyson. I see you're awake." Kris greeted.

"You made all of this food all by yourself?" Tyson asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did. I made it for you and your friends. It's my thanks for you helping me."

"You really shouldn't have."

"But I should. It's the least I could do for you and your friends. Can you please wake up the others for me? Tell them that breakfast is ready."

"Sure. Okay."

Tyson woke up Kai and the others and they all went to the dining room. Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, and Hilary saw all the food on the table.

"Who made all of this?" Kenny asked.

"Kris did. She made all of this for us because we helped her get better." Tyson said.

"That was sure nice of her. Where is she, anyway?" Ray asked.

"I'm not sure. She was setting the table a little while ago. I wonder where she is." Tyson answered.

Then suddenly, the Bladebreakers heard singing. It sounded like it came from the backyard. They went outside and saw Kris singing in a beautiful voice;

**Under the lover's sky, gonna be with you, and no one's gonna be around.**

**You think that revolve where there's rain and tears, till the sun goes down.**

**Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling so right.**

**It'll steal your heart tonight.**

**You can try to resist.**

**Try to hide from my kiss.**

**But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight.**

**Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart.**

**But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight.**

**No.**

**You can't fight it.**

**It's gonna get to your heart.**

Kris stopped singing and saw the Bladebreakers looking at her. She smiled, and blushed.

"That was amazing. You have a wonderful voice." Max complimented.

"Thank you. The song reminds me of my mother. She'd always sing it to me as a lullaby when I was a baby. I miss her so much." Kris said.

"If you miss her, why won't head home? Did you run away or something?" Tyson asked.

Kris shook her head.

"No, I didn't run away. The truth is… I don't have a place to go home to. My mother and my father died in a horrible fire back home in Russia,"

Her voice started to quiver.

"I don't how, I don't know why, but someone wanted them dead. If I could go back in time, I would stop everything that happened that day. I feel like it's all my fault that their dead."

Kris faced her head toward the ground and cried silently. She didn't want anyone to see her sadness.

"Please don't cry, Kris. You still have us." Ray told her calmly.

Hilary sat next to Kris and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We're your friends, Kris. We care about you." Hilary reassured her.

Kris looked at her friends, wiped her tearstained face and smiled at them.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."


	4. Training and Breakfast

Ch. 4: Training and Breakfast

"Hey, I almost forgot! Shouldn't we start eating breakfast soon? The food's getting cold." Kris reminded.

"Yeah! We totally forgot. Let's go inside and eat." Ray exclaimed.

Kris nodded and they went inside. The sweet aroma of chicken, mashed potatoes, beef, chicken-noodle-soup, and egg omelets went around the dining room.

"Man, that smells so good! Let's eat!" Tyson said.

"Hold your horses, Tyson. We got to wait till everyone's at the table." Max suggested.

"Oh, all right. But we better be quick about it cause I'M STARVING!"

Kris giggled softly.

Everyone sat at the table and began eating.

"This is really great! You're a great cook, Kris!" Ray complimented.

"Thanks, Ray. I was taught by my father. He used to be a famous chef back home. I wanted to learn how to cook for myself and the family so my dad taught me everything he knew."

"Well, you did an awesome job! This egg omelet is delicious!" Tyson said, while slurping down his soup.

After everyone was done eating, Kris cleared the table, put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

"Here, let me help." Ray suggested.

Ray walked to the sink and started helping Kris.

"Thanks, Ray. By the way, where's everyone else going?" Kris asked as she noticed everyone else was walking out of the house.

"They're off to Bakuten Park, to train."

"Train for what?"

"For nothing. Just for fun. We mostly go there to take laps, train with our beyblades and stuff like that. Kai is the captain of the team."

"What team?"

"Our team. We're called the Bladebreakers."

"I remember know. I heard of you guys. You won the BEGA tournament last year."

"That's right."

"I wanted to be just like my mother when I was a kid. She was a famous beyblader before I was born. Her beyblade was Silver Phoenix. She gave it to me on my 13th birthday."

"Hey, what's your mom's name anyway?"

"Suzie Allen."

"I heard of her! I'd always watch her battle in tournaments when I was a kid."

"When I was little, my mom would tell me stories about her battles and about Silver Phoenix. I loved her stories so much that I would ask her to tell me them again."

Soon, Ray and Kris finished the dishes.

"Hey, Kris. I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to train with us today?"

"Really? That would be great. I haven't bladed in such a long time. Silver Phoenix would really like the practice."

"Cool. Follow me."

Minutes later, Ray and Kris arrived at Bakuten Park. Kai was instructing the others while they are running laps.

"Pick up the pace, guys! Max, quit eating candy while you're eating. Good job, Hilary, keep it up!" Kai called out.

"Hey, Kai! Sorry we're late." Ray called out.

Kai looked to his right and saw Ray and Kris.

"No problem, Ray! Now, go ahead and take some laps."

"Okay."

"Can I run a few laps too?" Kris asked.

"If you insist." Kai answered.

"Thank you!"

Ray and Kris ran to the track and began running. Surprisingly, Kris was already way ahead of the others!

'Amazing! I never saw anyone that fast before!' Kai thought in amazement.

1 hour later, everyone was taking a 5 minute break. But Kris was doing sit-ups, push-ups and was practicing launching her beyblade.

Kai walked towards her and saw that she was doing sit-ups.

"You can stop now, Kris. You can take a break." Kai told her.

"No thanks. I want to continue exercising until I'm tired out and I'm not tired out."

"Hn. You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

Kai smirked at Kris.

"I'll tell you what, you can continue exercising until you tire out, okay?"

Kris stopped doing sit-ups and smiled at Kai.

"Thanks, Kai."

Soon, she kissed Kai on the cheek and started running laps.

Kai put his hand on where she kissed him and blushed.


	5. Hidden Memories

Ch. 5: Hidden Memories

After Kris finished running laps, she took a 5 minute break.

"Man, what a workout! But I have to admit it, that was fun!" Kris told herself.

The Bladebreakers looked at her in shock; eyes wide and minds racing. Kai was in more shock than the others.

Kris wiped the sweat of her face and came up with an idea.

"Hey, Kai. I challenge you to a beybattle!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I haven't bladed in a long time but my Silver Phoenix could use the practice."

"All right. But don't cry if you lose."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Kris and Kai took their positions and launched their beyblades.

"Attack, Dranzer!"

"Let's do this, Silver Phoenix!"

Both beyblades clashed at each other, suddenly dust began to form a funnel cloud around both Kris and Kai.

Kai put his scarf over his mouth and nose and smirked.

'She's not half bad, for a beginner.' Kai thought.

"Good moves, Kai. But not good enough! Silver Phoenix! Silver Wind!"

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigs Tempest!"

Suddenly, before Silver Phoenix could attack, Kris felt a strong pulse over her body.

She fell to her knees and her face turned pale.

'What's happening? I don't feel well. Why do I feel so weak?' Kris thought.

Before she could figure out what was happening, Kris's blade flew out of the stadium and fell to the ground.

Kai's blade flew to him and he caught it.

Kris soon fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Kris!"

Kai ran to Kris and saw that she was unconscious.

Tyson and the others ran to Kai and saw Kris in his arms.

"What happened to Kris?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. But she doesn't look so good. We better get back before she gets worse. Her breathing isn't normal and her pulse is slowing down."

While unconscious, Kris was having images in her head; images of her as a kid.

These images were actually forgotten memories of when she ran away from home when she was 5 years old.

-Kris's hidden memories-

Kris was sitting in a dark alley and a group of thugs came towards her. She got scared.

One of the thugs was about to grab her until a beyblade hit his hand. A little boy about her age was standing there while he caught his blade.

"Leave her alone!"

"Who the hell are you?" said one of the thugs.

"It's none of your business, now leave that girl alone!"

"Why don't you make us!"

"Hn. You asked for it."

Then the boy launched his blade.

"Attack, my bitbeast!"

Then the bitbeast came out of the blade, and before it could attack, the thugs ran away out of fear.

The bitbeast and the boy looked at Kris. She was saved and yet she was still scared.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. You're safe now."

Kris smiled and nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Just think of me as a friend. Mind if I take you home?"

"Thanks."

The boy walked towards her, reached out his hand and Kris took it.

"My name is Kris."

"My name is Kai. Let's go." he said while smiling.

She nodded.

-End of Kris's hidden memories-

Kris woke with a start, and looked at Kai, who was holding her.

"Hey. You had us scared. Are you alright?" Kai asked.

He showed her a warm smile, which was very familiar to her.

Kris nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Kris got up slowly, feeling dizzy and confused.

"Are sure you're okay?" Kai asked again.

"Y, yeah. I think we should head back. It's getting late." Kris suggested.

Kai was concerned for Kris; first she was unconscious and now she says she's okay?

Even though Kai wanted to say something, he didn't and just followed her, and so did the others.


	6. Invitaions to a Masquerade Ball

Ch. 6: Invitations to a Masquerade Ball

When Kris and the Bladebreakers arrived at Tyson's house, Kris started to lay in bed, and almost fell asleep until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called out.

The door opened and Kai came inside and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hey, Kai. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you feeling? Everyone's worried about you."

Kai didn't hide the concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me."

"What happened back there? While you were unconscious, your breathing wasn't normal and your heart beat was slowing down. I need to know what happened so I can try to help you."

"I don't need help. I'm fine… Really."

"Kris, please tell me what happened."

"Look! You have no right to know what happened, so please stay out of it!" Kris shouted.

She soon realized that she shouted at him, and then tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just…. If I tell you everything that happened to me, you probably wouldn't handle it. And besides, you wouldn't understand what I went through."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, but if you want to talk, I'm right here. Okay?"

Kris looked at Kai straight in the eyes, tears fell down her face and she embraced Kai.

"Thank you, Kai." she whispered to him.

Kai embraced her back and stroked her silver hair.

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

Kris smiled, still hugging him.

"Umm, Kai? Are we interrupting something?"

Kris and Kai stopped hugging and saw Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi standing by the door, trying hard not to laugh.

Kai and Kris blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kai snapped.

"We saw the whole thing. So spill, Kai. You like Kris, don't you?" Tyson asked.

Kai's was now pure red.

"I… uh… I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kai retorted.

"Aha! You stuttered! So you do like her! **Kris and Kai sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G!**"

"SHUT UP, TYSON!" Kai shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up now. I was just teasing you."

Kai cussed something under his breath, but nobody knew what he said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Mr. Dickenson's here. He wanted us to get you and Kris." Tyson remembered.

"Wait a minute! How does he know about Kris?" Kai asked.

"Not sure, but we better go see what he wants."

"All right. Coming Kris?"

She nodded and followed Kai and the others to the living room.

"Hello, Kris! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr. Dickenson. I heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dickenson!"

Kris bowed and showed him a warm smile.

"The reason I came here is that all of you have been invited to a Masquerade Ball, especially you, Kris. Also, the White Tigers, the All Stars, the Saint Shields, and the Blitzkrieg Boys are invited as well. The ball is tomorrow night, so I'm really looking forward for all of you to come."

"Wow! A masquerade ball! I never been to one before! This is so cool!" Kris exclaimed.

"Well, now's your chance." Kai told her.

"Anyway, I hope you all come and here are your passes to the ball."

Mr. Dickenson gave everyone their passes, bid farewell, and left the house.

"So, tomorrow night's the ball. I can't wait to go!" Kris said.

"Hey, Kris. Maybe you and I can go to the mall tomorrow morning and pick out our dresses! What do you think?" Hilary asked.

"Sounds great, Hilary. I'd like that!"

"Well, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day." Tyson said.

"For once, I agree with Tyson. We need our rest for the ball tomorrow." Kai agreed.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good-night everyone!" Kris called out.

Kris went to her room, got in bed and fell asleep.


	7. The Masquerade Ball

Ch. 7: The Masquerade Ball

That morning, Kris woke up and heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kai walked in and sat next to Kris.

"Morning Kai."

"Morning. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. So tonight's the ball, huh?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well… I was wondering… If you'd like, um… Maybe you could be my date for the dance?"

"I'd love to!" Kris said quickly.

"Cool. Oh, I almost forgot. Hilary's waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay."

Kris was about to walk out of the room until she wanted to tell Kai something.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you asked me. I was going to ask the same thing. Well, see you later."

Soon, Kris walked out of the room, shut the door softly and Kai heard her shout, "YES!"

Kai chuckled.

Hours later, Kris and Hilary came back from the mall and they were each carrying one shopping bag.

"We're back!"

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Tyson. Me and Kris had a hard time trying to find dresses."

"Well, at least you got something to wear for the dance. We have 20 minutes till the ball. So get ready." Kai suggested.

"All right. Let's go, Kris!"

"Right behind you!"

Soon, Kris and Hilary went to the bathroom and were getting ready for the ball.

Kris was doing Hilary's make-up and Hilary was doing Kris's.

"So, Kris. I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Do you like Kai?"

Kris blushed,

"I mean, I know it's none of my business but I'm just curious."

"Well…. I guess I like him."

"I knew it! I think Kai likes you too."

"Maybe. Who knows? I might find out."

Minutes later, Kris and Hilary came out and the boys were shocked to see how they looked.

Hilary was wearing a pink dress, wearing white high-heeled shoes and a pink bracelet. She had red lipstick on her lips, and had pink eye-shadow above her eyes.

Kris was wearing a black dress with no shoulder-straps, had black lace gloves that didn't cover her fingers, black high-heeled shoes, and had a black necklace with a light purple jewel in the middle. She had light-pink lipstick on her lips, and had blue eye-shadow above her eyes.

"You guys look amazing." Ray complimented.

Kris and Hilary blushed and smiled.

Soon, they went out the door and went inside the limousine that was waiting for them outside.

5 minutes later, they arrived at a huge building, and it had a sign that said, **_Welcome to the BBA Masquerade Ball. Please hand in passes and enjoy._**

Everyone handed in their passes and went inside.

The room was enormous! There was a counter that carried food and refreshments.

There was a band playing on stage and ever guest was dancing to the music.

"Hey, Ray! Over here!"

Ray looked to his right and saw Mariah waving to him.

He walked towards her and they both started dancing.

"Hey, Max! Looking for me?"

Max looked to his left and saw Mariam also waving to him.

He walked towards her and also started dancing.

"Hey, Hilary. Want to dance?" Tyson asked.

"I'd love to."

Kris and Kai just stood there, feeling kind of silly.

Suddenly, slow piano music started playing **(Kelly Clarkson: "Because of You")**.

"Want to dance, Kris?" Kai asked.

"I'd love to."

Kai put his right hand on Kris's waist, Kris put her hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance.

Kris felt like her brain was going to be turned to mush. But while looking at Kai, he looked more handsome than he did before.

'Kris looks exceptionally beautiful tonight.' Kai thought.

Kris smiled and rested her head on Kai's shoulder and Kai rested his head on hers.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here. Thank you for making this night so wonderful."

"Y… you're welcome, Kris. I'm glad you're here, too."

Kris blushed, but closed her eyes and continued dancing with Kai.

Soon, the song stopped playing and Kris and Kai stopped dancing and looked at each other.

At first, they just continued looking at each other, and then Kris leaned her face towards Kai's and kissed him.


	8. Kidnapped

Ch. 8: Kidnapped

-Flashback-

Soon, the song stopped playing and Kai and Kris stopped dancing and looked at each other.

At first, they continued looking at each other, and then Kris leaned her face towards Kai's and kissed him.

-End flashback-

Kai and Kris were up on the balcony staring at the moon, and Kai had his arm around Kris.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a dream? Cause if it is, I don't want to wake up."

"Does it feel like a dream?"

"Not really."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because… I just want to be with you and I don't want this night to end."

Kai blushed but smiled.

"I want to be with you too, and I also don't want this night to end."

"Hmm… I'm glad you said that."

Then Tyson and Hilary, Ming Ming and Kenny, Mariah and Ray, Max and Mariam, also

Daichi came to check up on them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Kris and Kai turned around and saw them.

"Hi. Nothing much."

"Would you guys like to get some refreshments downstairs?" Ray asked.

"Sure. Is that okay with you, Kai?"

He nodded.

Soon, they all went downstairs and got something to drink.

"Hey, guys. Could I talk to Kris for a second upstairs?" Kai asked.

"Um, sure. Okay." Tyson answered.

Kai and Kris went up to the balcony.

"Kris, there's something I've wanting to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, you see…. I care about you."

Kris nodded.

"Only I care about you more than a friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this but…"

"But what?"

Kai took both her hands and held them.

"Kris Allen…… I love you."

"Wha… Can you repeat that?"

She was in major shock.

"I love you."

Kris was so shocked that she was screaming in her head.

'Oh, my god! Kai said he loves me!' she thought.

She was so happy that she started crying.

Kai didn't know if it meant that either she felt the same way and was crying because she was happy, or she didn't feel the same way about him.

Kai settled for the first option.

"Please don't cry, Kris. I hate to see you cry." Kai told her calmly.

Kris looked up into his eyes and she was smiling.

"Kai…. I love you too."

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

They both looked into each others eyes, but when they almost kissed, they heard a gunshot and screaming.

"What was that?" Kris asked.

"Whatever it is, Tyson and the others are in trouble! Let's go!"

"Right!"

They both ran down stairs and the whole room was on fire!

Then Kris saw what she never she would see… Boris!

He was pointing a gun at Tyson and the others!

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Kris shouted.

Boris looked and saw Kris and he smirked.

"Well, well. Long time, no see, young Kris. We've been looking for you and we've come to take you back to **_Biovolt_**!"

"Kris, what is he talking about? What does he mean by taking you back to **_Biovolt_**?" Kai asked.

"I was captured by those **_Biovolt_** creeps! Now, they want to take me back."

Kris got scared. Then Kai's shouting stopped her mind racing.

"You're taking her!"

"What did you just say to me, Kai?"

"You heard me! You're not taking her away from me!"

"Kai… You're risking your life for me."

"Is that so? Then we're going to have to take her by force! Men, kill him!"

Then **_Biovolt _**men came with guns and ran towards Kai.

"Kris! Get out of here! I'll take care of them!"

"I'm not leaving you, Kai!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll survive. Now go!"

Kris nodded and ran out of the building.

"You take care of Kai! You two come with me!" Boris ordered.

Then they ran out of the building and ran after Kris.

Kai just finished knocking out the men and ran after Boris and men.

Kris was running from them and then tripped over a rock. She looked behind her and saw Boris pointing the gun at her.

'This is just like in my dream.' Kris thought.

"We're taking you back, dead or alive. And I prefer dead. Now say good-bye!"

Before Boris pulled the trigger, Kai ran in front of her and Boris shot him!

Kai fell to the ground, bleeding but still alive.

"Kai! No!" Kris shouted.

Tears fell freely down her face and Boris grabbed her and took her away.

"Kai! KAI!"


	9. Operation Rescue Kris

Ch. 9: Operation Rescue Kris

Kai woke up to find himself in a bed with Tyson and the others right beside him.

"I'm alive? What happened?" Kai asked his friends.

"We saw you lying on the ground injured so we brought you back to my house. Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, he remembered what happened to Kris and he got up with a start.

"Kris! Where's Kris!" he shouted.

"She was captured by Boris. They got her." Tyson said, looking upset.

"Well, we got to go save her! She might get killed!"

Kai groaned because his wound was hurting him.

"Kai, you know you're in no condition to fight Boris. And besides, she's almost at the airport, flying for Russia. If you go, you'll die." Ray told him.

"I don't care what happens to me! Kris is in trouble and she needs help! I'm going for her and that's final!"

"…. Fine. But if you go, we're going with you. Kris is our friend and we want to help." Tyson requested.

"You guys want to help me?"

"Duh! Of course we do! We're a team, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Kai smiled.

"Thanks. Now let's go save Kris!"

"Right!" everyone said at once.

'Don't worry, Kris. I'm coming for you! I won't let you die.' Kai thought.

Soon, the Bladebreakers left the house and went to find Kris and get her back!


	10. The Bladebreakers to the Rescue

Ch. 10: The Bladebreakers to the Rescue

When the Bladebreakers arrived at the airport, they saw Boris and his men with Kris.

"Kris! Let's go!" Kai told them.

"Wait, Kai. We have to wait till we arrive in Russia. Don't worry. We'll save her." Tyson told him.

"All right."

Soon, they saw Kris and her captors hand in the plane tickets and went into the plane.

The Bladebreakers ran and handed in their plane tickets and they also went into the plane.

"Here, put these on." Kai ordered.

"What are they?" Tyson asked.

"They're disguises. Make sure you put on the hat as well, and don't let them see your face, got it?"

They nodded.

"Good, now follow my lead!"

Kai and the others walked pass Kris and Boris and sat in different seats.

"So far, so good. They didn't see us."

While Kai was watching what Boris was doing, Boris was talking to Kris.

"So, are you enjoying the flight?"

"Hn!"

"Oh, don't be so angry. After all, you're going back home with **_Biovolt._**"

"**_Biovolt _**was never my home! But what I don't get is why you killed Kai?"

"It was only necessary. And besides, Voltaire wanted him dead years ago."

"How could he want his own grandson dead? That's just cruel!"

"Kai betrayed us and he needed to be punished."

"How could you say that! I loved him!"

"Is that so? Well, too bad. He's dead now, so are your parents."

"How do you know my parents are dead!"

"Simple. I know because I killed them."

Kris gasped and was in total shock.

"You see, when you were out shopping, I stopped by the house. I was searching for you and you weren't there. Your parents were fools. They refused to hand you over to **_Biovolt_**, so I shot them, and then burned the house into flames."

"WHAT! How could you do such a thing! They did nothing wrong! You're a mad man!" Kris shouted while tears fell down her face, and her voice was quivering.

Boris grabbed her by the arm and was squeezing very hard.

"If you dare shout at me again, I'll kill you just like I did your parents and Kai! Understand!"

She slowly nodded her head, tears falling faster down her face.

"Good."

He let go of her arm, and he left a red mark. She cried silently so Boris wouldn't hear her and was holding onto her arm where Boris grabbed her.

'That creep! How dare he hurt her! If he lays one more hand on her, I'll kill him for sure! He killed her parents, and he's gonna pay for hurting Kris! I swear it!' Kai thought, clinching his fists.

"Kai, relax," Tyson told him. "I saw what Boris did to her too, but don't lose your cool. You'll blow our cover."

Kai growled under his breath but unclenched his fists and calmed down.

Hours later, the plane stopped at Russia. Boris and Kris got out and so did the Bladebreakers.

Minutes later, they arrived at **_Biovolt Co. _**and saw Kris and Boris go inside.

"This is it. Ready, guys?" Kai asked.

"Yeah!" they all said at once.

'Hang on Kris! We're coming to save you!' Kai thought.

Soon, they walked inside and went to find Kris.


	11. Escape from Biovolt and GoodByes

Ch. 11: Escape from **_Biovolt, _**and Good-Byes

While the Bladebreakers were walking into the depths of **_Biovolt, _**Kris was inside a room with the men barring her to a wall.

"Aren't you glad to be back?"

"No, I'm not. I don't know what you want with me this time, but I won't help you!"

"Is that so? Well, you have no other choice, cause if you don't, your friends will suffer like your parents and Kai suffered, understand?"

Kris said nothing but nod slowly.

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were almost at the room where Kris was.

"Kai, what's that light up ahead?"

Kai saw a door half-way open, and smirked.

"That must be where they're holding Kris. Let's go!"

The Bladebreakers ran to the door, and they saw Kris barred to a wall.

"Kris!"

"Shh! Keep it down! We don't want them to hear us!"

Kris was struggling out of the bars but she couldn't get loose.

Boris walked towards her, holding a jack-knife.

"Now hold still. This will all be over."

He was about to stab her until Kai ran into the room and punched Boris very hard on the face, which knocked him unconscious.

"Kai! You're alive!"

"You bet I am! Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Hold on a minute, okay? There are some things I need to take care of."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Tyson and the others ran to Kris and were very glad that she wasn't hurt.

"You all came!"

"Of course we did! You're our friend. There's no way we would let them hurt you." Hilary told her.

"Thanks. Could you try to get me out of here?"

"You bet! Hold on!"

Tyson tried to find a way to get Kris out but the bars wouldn't let her go.

"Rats! They won't budge!"

Soon, Kris remembered something.

"Hey, Tyson! I just remembered. You see that red button over there?"

Tyson looked to his left and nodded.

"Push it and it'll let me go."

Tyson pushed the button and the bars let Kris go.

While Kai was fighting the men, Kris took out her blade, launched it and Silver Phoenix came out of the blade.

"Silver Phoenix! Let's go help Kai!"

Kris hopped on Silver Phoenix and it flew to Kai.

"Hey, Kai! Need some help?"

Kai looked up and saw Kris smiling at him.

"You bet!"

Kai launched out Dranzer, it came out of the blade and Kai hopped on Dranzer and before they could attack, the men ran screaming.

"That was fast. You alright, Kai?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here."

Kai and Kris hopped off their bitbeasts and they both hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Kai told her.

"I'm glad you're alright too. I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to interrupt this precious moment." someone called out to them.

Kai and Kris stopped hugging and saw Tyson and the others smirking at them.

"In case you haven't noticed, we need to get out of here and fast!"

The place started to collapse as they were running out of the building.

Once they made it out, they looked at each other and said, "That was a close call."

"Hey, Kris?"

"Yeah?"

Kris looked at Kai, who was smiling at her.

"Let's go home."

She nodded.

"Hey, guys? I'm starving! Before we go home, can we get something to eat?" Tyson asked, his stomach growling.

"Sure! Let's go! I'm hungry too." Kris said.

"I guess we could get something to eat. I guess I'm a bit hungry too." Kai admitted.

After dinner, the Bladebreakers flew back to Bakuten City, went to Tyson's house and went to sleep.

In the morning, Kris was packing her things.

"Are you sure you want to go? We're really going to miss you." Max said.

"I'll miss you guys too, but I promise I'll come back." Kris told him.

When they arrived at the airport, Kris said good-bye to her friends, but before she got on the plane, she went towards Kai.

"I'll miss you. But I'll see you again someday." Kris told him.

"I'll miss you too. You better come back."

Kris and Kai hugged each other and before she walked away she kissed him.

Kai blushed but smiled.

Then Kris got on the plane then flew away.

'Good-bye, Kris.' Kai thought.

Then the Bladebreakers walked out of the airport and decided to head home.

But all night, Kai was thinking about Kris, when she kissed him.

Then he thought that maybe he'll see her again and after long hours of no sleep, he finally fell asleep.

That morning, Kai still couldn't stop thinking about Kris. But one thing's for sure, Kris will never forget about Kai.

The End


End file.
